Partially fluorinated copolymers have been used to provide oil and water repellency and stain release to fibrous substrates fabrics. The current trend in these copolymers is to use shorter fluorinated monomers to reduce costs. By shortening the fluorinated components, the industry has experienced additional, unexpected difficulties. Some of these difficulties include roller build-up and foaming conditions. Several attempts have been made to eliminate these issues without creating other issues such as reduction in oil and water repellency and/or reduction in stain release performance.
It has been surprisingly found that the present invention meets this need.